warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grunthar Felbane
Grunthar Felbane is an Orc Warlock who loyally serves the Horde while working to combat the negative image that his fellows project. Appearance At first glance, Grunthar appears to be pretty typical of Orc Warlocks; most of his scalp is shaved, save for a single topknot, while he sports thick sideburns and small, beady brown eyes. Also like many warlocks, his skin seems to be aged and worn before its time, a sign of the Fel Energies that he controls. He dresses in dark, ominous-looking robes and carries a large scythe, all typical accoutrements of the type. For the most part, in fact, his appearance is none too striking; he would not stand out in a crowd. On closer inspection, however, the differences would become obvious. Grunthar doesn't carry himself with the fierce determination and arrogance of other Orc Warlocks. In fact, he seems to be relatively meek and trying his best not to be imposing or intimidating. The look is most betrayed by his eyes, however, they seem to constantly dart around, as if he was worried by something or expecting something to happen. Personality Grunthar lacks the fire and anger of a typical Warlock, likewise he lacks the desire for power and mastery that seems to drive many of them. His one true wish is to serve the Horde, and to see it finally cleansed from the influence of the Shadow Council that still lingers. It is his belief that, by serving as a Warlock, he will be able to gain access to those places where others would not be able to go, and then expose their practices to the rest of the Horde. This does not mean that he is opposed to the teaching of Warlock magic as such; in fact, he believes that it could be a weapon that the Horde could use responsibly. However, he also is opposed to the negative image that many have of other Warlocks. He constantly strives to show himself and other Warlocks in a positive light. This, in turn, has made him one of the top supporters of Kolak Plainstrider's movement for greater understanding amongst the Horde. History Born and raised in an internment camp in Lordaeron, Grunthar was one of those who willingly stepped up to support the Horde's new Warcheif. However, it was after the war, with the founding of Durotar, that he found what appeared to be his true calling. He discovered the secret bands of Warlocks operating below Ogrimmar, and fell in amongst them. Even knowing his race's past, he saw no problem with using Warlock magic, instead seeing it as a chance to further the Horde. To his mind, those Orcs who now served Thrall were loyal and intelligent enough to know the difference between what was right and wrong. However, he was shocked to find that others didn't share the same beliefs. In fact, they seemed to openly resent the presence of Warlocks in amongst the Orcs, even those who showed a degree of responsibility in their actions. While he could understand that they may have had bad experiences in the past, he also believed that they should follow the example of the Warcheif and move forward, embracing all paths available to them. Even with the presence of Forsaken and Blood Elf Warlocks within the Horde did nothing to allay these suspicions. Despite this, he found a single man willing to listen to him. Kolak Plainstrider was willing to listen to him and give him the opportunity to prove is point. More importantly, he wanted Grunthar to join him in his organization dedicated to promising unity and peace amongst the Horde's members, The Brotherhood. Kolak believed that Warlocks could yet aid the Horde, and that Grunthar could serve as an example of what they could do if they were responsible. Unfortunately, the reopening of the Dark Portal served to undercut many of his points, especially after the revelation of the existence of the Fel Horde. The corrupted Orcs served as an example of all that was wrong with Demonic and Warlock magic, which served to almost shock Grunthar into questioning his beliefs. However, he was able to rally himself enough to participate in an attack on Hellfire Citadel, one which proved to be fatal; Grunthar was killed during the battle. category:Horde category:Characters category:Orc category:Warlock category:The Brotherhood category:Articles by Darthfish